Oftentimes, small gas turbine engines are individually put in containers at a manufacturing or maintenance plant before being shipped elsewhere or stored. The gas turbine engines are moved within the plant on engine transport devices. They are then transferred to a fixed structure sometimes referred to as a “shipping post”. The shipping post holds the engine while one or more technicians perform some tasks on the engine. This procedure, however, often require numerous transfers from the shipping post to other supporting devices in order for the various packaging tasks to be accomplished. These transfers are time-consuming and accordingly, often result in a loss of productivity. Room for improvements exists.